


Right To Remain Silent

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Jinyoung can't help himself, M/M, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top!Jinyoung, cop!jinyoung, delinquent!mark, mark falls in love, things are complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Don’t get him wrong, Jinyoung loved being a cop, he knew it was what he always wanted to do. There was so many scumbags in the world, if he made even an ounce of change for the better, he would leave the world a happy man. The job wasn’t easy, there were days he wanted to give up, but he stuck with it. He had to.(basically Jinyoung gets a call, Mark will do anything to get out of being arrested. Jinyoung swears it's a one time thing... but it's not.)





	1. 10-4

“Unit 94 we have a possible 595 in progress. Group of young Asian males spotted in the lower east end, entering Asher Park with backpacks.” 

“10-4, 12774 on it. No backup requested.”

Jinyoung used the siren to make people pull over giving him space to get through, taking an illegal u-turn to head for the park in question. The code was for graffiti in progress, nothing uncommon in this part of town, always an annoyance to officers. Bored teenagers and young adults wanting to leave their mark on the old city time and time again for whatever reason. Jinyoung would normally scold whoever he found, if they ran, he would chase after them and give them a hard time about it. Sometimes he would scared them and bring out the cuffs, generally that was reserved for the ones that liked to talk back. He hoped nobody ran today, he was tired from the gym, and in no mood to run.

Don’t get him wrong, Jinyoung loved being a cop, he knew it was what he always wanted to do. There was so many scumbags in the world, if he made even an ounce of change for the better, he would leave the world a happy man. The job wasn’t easy, there were days he wanted to give up, but he stuck with it. He had to. 

Today was for the most part an average day. He started his shift at seven in the morning, went through a small detailing about what had happened during the night shift, what areas they were watching, who was being processed; before he got into the car and started his patrol. So far, he’d written two tickets, and had to break up a small fight at a local bakery. The perks of the job were a free breakfast sandwich from the deli owner in thanks, and a nice iced coffee for the road. Jinyoung didn't normally accept the free gifts but he had skipped breakfast, so what was the harm.

Given the quiet day, when the call came in about the graffiti in progress, Jinyoung was thankful it wasn’t a serious crime. He was annoyed that kids just couldn’t stop destroying shit, but it could have been worse.

Turning his lights off as he pulled into the park, Jinyoung drove around looking for what the call was referring to. He spotted a group of three kids sitting on a park bench by a small bit of broken wall, several cans of spray paint were sitting by their feet as if they weren’t even trying to be quiet about what they were doing. Rolling his eyes at how obvious these kids were being, he pulled up quickly before they had enough time to notice him and run.

He looked at the wall near them, various tester tags going on, some old and some new. Nothing seemed gang related, at least not from what he could see. Thankfully, that meant that he only had to scold them, unless they got rough with him or tried to run. There was nothing really wrong with a bunch of silly doodles, it looked more as if they were trying to practice a name tag than really make a statement. Jinyoung put his hands on his utility belt as he climbed out of the car, giving the three a look that said he wasn’t in the mood for games. Two of them got up as if they were ready to run, Jinyoung gave them another warning glare before they took off full speed in two different directions. The third one just stayed put, looking around to see where his two friends went before he shrugged. Smirking to himself he got up with a can of spray paint and walked over towards the wall. He was egging Jinyoung on, and he thought he made it clear, he wasn’t in the mood.

“Dont! Drop it!” Jinyoung warned, glaring at the boy.

“Drop what? I’m painting. Leave me be.” The boy dared. Jinyoung sighed, walking closer. That didn't seem to stop him, he just kept walking to the wall without a care in the world. Jinyoung quickly pushed the boy hard against the wall he was about to spray, knocking the can out of his hands before he pulled them both behind his back. The can rolled off into a nearby bush as Jinyoung applied more pressure to the boys arms, keeping him immobile.

“Get the fuck off me.” He wiggled, or at least tried to. Growling when Jinyoung ripped him from the wall and moved him over to his cop car. He slammed the boy against the hood and bent him over, using one hand to keep both of his hands pinned as he searched his pockets for some sort of identification.

“You can’t just do that.” He yelled, looking behind him, Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he flipped the boys wallet open to get his information.

“Yes I can, Mark Tuan. I’m sure you are well aware spray painting on public property is illegal, unless you have permission from the property manager to do this, which I doubt. I suggest you stop fighting me.” Jinyoung got the boy in handcuffs and pulled him upright. The boy growled and leaned against the car as Jinyoung took out his little notebook and started to copy the boys information down for his report later.

“Aren’t you supposed to read me my Miranda Rights or something?” Mark raised an eyebrow, Jinyoung looked over and laughed.

“Why? Do you think you’d go to court over this? You’re going to get a fine, if you keep pissing me off, a night in jail. Maybe community service to clean that ugly shit off. I could overlook good graffiti, but that’s fucking garbage.” Jinyoung finished writing everything down before he took Mark’s wallet and lead him towards the back seat.

“Wait wait wait wait, no! Hey no, I can’t go to jail.” He looked almost scared now, which Jinyoung generally didn’t feel bad about but Mark was young, and beautiful. He knew what the thugs in jail did to boys like him.

Jinyoung had a job however. He opened the back seat of the car and shoved Mark inside. The metal of the cage clanging as Jinyoung shut the door behind him so Mark had no way out. Jinyoung moved to collect all the cans of spray paint littering the floor by the bench, throwing them back into the black backpack he found on top of the table. There were so many, most of which were unused. Not likely to be the case, had he gotten there any later. Turning to the wall, he snapped several pictures of the grafiti and the scene before he walked back to the car. Throwing Mark’s bag in his front seat, he climbed in the driver’s seat, moving to start entering in the information to see if Mark had any other charges against him. He was a pretty clean kid, no prior record. Lived in a good area, neither of his parents had anything against them. Seemed like some rich kid looking to rebel, which wasn’t uncommon in the area. Jinyoung kept reading before the radio signaled. 

“Unit 108 what’s your 10-20? 952 over.” A voice came on the radio and Jinyoung turned the radio down to focus. 

“Officer, please! I didn’t even spray, it was the other two. I don’t have any paint on my hands, please. I was just with them.” Mark begged, pushing his head against the cage separating them.

“Then give me their names, and I’ll go get them too. You three can be reunited in the back seat.” Jinyoung didn’t even bother looking up from the screen.

“I will if you at least take the cuffs off please. I’m not some aggressive criminal, it’s not needed! Please. I’ll behave, I swear.” Mark’s voice sounded so desperate, Jinyoung couldn’t help but stop what he was doing.

Jinyoung looked through the rearview mirror for a moment before he got out of the driver’s seat., walking around to the back, he opened the door. Mark let out a relieved sigh as he turned carefully so that Jinyoung had access to the handcuffs behind him. Jinyoung made swift work in getting them undone before he put them back in the holder that was clipped to the back of his utility belt. Mark rubbed at his wrists, frowning, looking around the seat more before he moved to sit back. Jinyoung sighed watching him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you really expect me to buy the story about you not tagging? You walked to the wall, in front of me.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, Mark frowned more and looked up at Jinyoung.

“My hands have no paint.” Mark held his hands up as if that would prove his case.

“True, but there are paint covered gloves on the ground, you had the can in your hand when I caught you, and you have paint on your face.” Jinyoung moved his hand to turn Mark’s face towards him, a small splotch of red paint, similar to the one on the wall, covered his cheek below his ear. Mark pulled his head away and pushed Jinyoung’s hands.

“Whatever! There are so many other things you could be arresting people for, spray painting a shitty wall in a park nobody cares about, is a giant waste of your time.” Mark grumbled, looking out of the window, opposite where Jinyoung was kneeling.

“Probably yeah, but at the time, there was nothing, and the radio is still pretty quiet, so it seems like you’re the main star today.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to leave to get back into the driver’s seat when he felt a hand in his own. Jinyoung looked down at Mark, who had reached out with both hands to take his own, looking up at him with the biggest brown eyes Jinyoung had ever seen before. Typically, anyone grabbing an officer like that would get knocked out and sent right to jail, but Jinyoung seemed to have a soft spot for Mark. 

“Please! I will do anything not to be taken in. Literally anything officer. I will hand wash this car, I will make you a cake, I will suck your dick, doesn’t matter. Please!” Mark chewed at his lower lip, sliding closer to Jinyoung, trying to entice him more to let him go. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide at that last one, the kid was literally offering sex to get out of going to jail. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’d heard that one time and time again from people in Mark’s position, but never with this much desperation. He actually considered it too, the way Mark was giving him that look that screamed he would actually go through with it if that was what it took. Then again, the kid could do it, and then use it against him the next time Jinyoung was around. He was of legal age, so Jinyoung wouldn’t go to jail or anything, but still.

Wait no, why was he still considering this?

“Please Officer. You’re gorgeous, the day is hot and gross. When’s the last time anyone ever stopped to make you feel good.” Mark moved closer, putting his hands on Jinyoung’s thighs as if he were trying to entice him into the back seat.

“Kid, you know what you’re doing is more illegal than what I’m arresting you for, right?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, looking down to see how far Mark was honestly willing to go to get out of being taken in.

“I’m not asking for money, I just don’t want to go to jail. My parents will kill me, I’ll be kicked out of school, I have everything to lose with you turning me in. You have everything to gain by letting me suck you off… In return, you let me go and that’s the end of that.” Mark pouted, using those big brown eyes to his advantage. Jinyoung faltered, his legs shaking slightly as Mark finally pulled him inside the back seat. Jinyoung held onto the sides for support as Mark ran his hands up Jinyoung’s thighs and towards the center of his pants.

“I feel like you’ve used this to get yourself out of trouble before.” Jinyoung watched Mark carefully, stopping his hands when he got too high. He couldn’t have him anywhere near his gun. Moving carefully to unbuckle his utility belt, Jinyoung let it fall to the floor of the backseat. Removing that extra weight not only made it easier for Mark to pull him closer, but it gave him access to the zipper on his pants. 

“No. I’ve never been arrested before. Plus, I don’t think I’d do this with another cop. I wanted to run so bad but when you got out of that car, shit, you’re so fucking handsome, I was frozen. I wanted to show off, have you put your hands on me. I didn’t think you’d actually arrest me though.” Mark admitted and Jinyoung found his mouth running dry. He watched Mark carefully, seeing him nuzzle his cheek against the crotch of his pants. Jinyoung could feel his hot breath through the fabric, ghosting down to his cock, it twitched gently under the fabric as if it were telling Jinyoung to just give in. 

“How many people have you let blow you in this back seat? I know I’m not the first one.” Mark was pushing it, Jinyoung moved a hand into his hair, gripping it back tightly. Mark gasped, almost as if he enjoyed the pain.

“If you want out of this, I suggest you shut up and make it quick.” Jinyoung warned, using his best cop voice, even if he was breaking every sort of rule he could think of. Mark waited for Jinyoung to let go of his hair before he moved to make quick work of Jinyoung’s pants. He pushed him so he was standing outside, the door blocking them from view. Not like anyone was there, the park was infamous for being abandoned, it’s why they came there to tag. 

Mark knew his friends were long gone, not that they would be any help if he went to prison. His parents would have to be called to bail him out, and he’d get lectured, if not kicked out, again, for not behaving. Though to be fair, he’d never gotten arrested before, so this would probably be the actual last straw with them.

“Quick? You mean you won't bend me over after I’m done?” Mark sounded almost sad about it and Jinyoung couldn’t believe he was actually considering it now. There was something so seductive about Mark though, the way he could tell the boy was scared out of his mind, but put on this front of confidence for the sake of getting out of trouble.

With Jinyoung now standing, it was easier for Mark to get to him. He sank down to his knees by the door and quickly undid Jinyoung’s pants. He pulled them down just enough to get his semi-hard dick out of his boxers. Mark smirked, seeing that he had some effect on the officer. Looking up at him as he licked his lips, Mark leaned his head in, placing several kisses along the length before he started licking at the head. Kitten licks at first, tongue sliding through the slit, gathering up the salty sweet precum. Jinyoung knew to stay quiet, one hand braced the car behind Mark, while the other held the back of Mark’s head. He watched as Mark took his time getting familiar with Jinyoung’s cock, in a way nobody had before. He licked every single inch before finally taking him into his mouth. He wrapped his lips tight and sucked hard enough that his cheeks sank in when he pulled up, only to fill back in when he went down. Jinyoung felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of the boys throat, but he didn’t seem to have a very effective gag reflex.

Mark was content worshiping Jinyoung’s cock, it actually tasted better than any guy he’d been with before. Not to say there were many, he didn’t like to be that person, but he was no innocent virgin. Jinyoung was different though. One taste and he was addicted, which had him fighting against taking his sweet time and really savoring it, or working quickly to get his reward faster.

Pulling his head back with that pop sound, Jinyoung saw the string of saliva connecting Mark’s lips to his tip and it flipped a switch his his head. He moved the hand bracing himself to Mark’s lips and opened his mouth, Mark did so without hesitation as Jinyoung slid his cock right back inside and started to rock his hips, fucking Mark’s mouth as if it were another hole. Mark didn’t seem bothered, in fact, it looked as if he was loving it. Jinyoung held his head still as he moved forward a little, pushing his hip deeper and deeper into Mark’s throat. He could see the tears forming in Mark’s eyes from being choked by Jinyoung’s cock, but Mark made no attempt to get Jinyoung to stop. He just took everything Jinyoung threw his way, desperate for it. 

Which he was. Mark was blown away by how much he wanted Jinyoung to use him like this. The more Jinyoung let himself go, the dirtier Mark felt, the more aroused he got. Mark seemingly only wanted more and more, wrapping his lips tight around Jinyoung’s cock, making sure to cover his teeth. The sounds were disgusting, pornographic, and made Mark’s pants impossibly tight. He used his free hands to palm at himself for some type of relief. Jinyoung looked down to see him and moved to pull his cock out of Mark’s mouth. Mark whimpered, surging forward for more, but Jinyoung held his head.

“No. Give me.” Mark’s voice was destroyed from how wrecked his throat was. He had to cough, spitting up some and to the side, before he looked up at Jinyoung with sad eyes.

“Hands off yourself, you’re not here to get off. You’re getting me off, so I’ll let you off.” Jinyoung made clear and Mark could only groan. The control Jinyoung possessed was insane, Mark moved his hands quickly to Jinyoung’s hips, yanking him closer until he got what he wanted. His lips wrapped back around Jinyoung’s delicious cock.

It didn’t take much longer after that for Jinyoung to feel his orgasm creeping up on him. The tightness in his abs as he let Mark take over. There was no complaint from the younger male as he pushed Jinyoung’s shirt up and out of his way before taking all of him deep into his throat. Jinyoung was overly impressed to say the least, the sight of Mark’s nose pressed against his stomach as he swallowed everything Jinyoung had to offer. Seemingly unable to detach himself from Jinyoung’s cock. Soon enough, Jinyoung couldn’t hold back any longer, but he didn’t feel like warning Mark either. The kid was a criminal, why did he have to be nice. His orgasm ripped through him, releasing into Mark’s mouth. He heard the boy cough as a small drip of white slid down the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He took it like a pro though. 

He milked Jinyoung dry, licking every drop off his cock before sucking on the head, as if he were trying to get more. When he finally pulled back, Jinyoung noticed the blissed out look in his eyes, the way his lips were swollen and bruised from how rough Jinyoung had been with him. Jinyoung moved to wipe the corner of his lips, sliding his finger into Mark’s mouth so he could enjoy it all. Mark happily sucked his finger clean, playing it up by sucking on Jinyoung’s finger like he had the worst case of oral fixation. Jinyoung groaned at the sight. 

“Get out of here, you’re free to go.” Jinyoung took a step back, putting himself away before he tucked his shirt into his pants and got himself back in regulation. Mark whimpered, trying to stop Jinyoung before he got to his feet. He looked down to see the bruises on his knees from being on the hard concrete for so long. A nice little reward for his treat.

“You said you were going to bend me over.” Mark protested, moving to link his fingers into Jinyoung’s pants, drawing him closer.

“You said you wanted me to bend you over, I never replied.” Jinyoung smirked, though he kept his hands to himself.

“That’s not fair, I’m so hard. How can you let me have a taste, but not a feel of the things your body can do?” Mark tried to push his hips against Jinyoung to show him just what he was doing to him.

“Not my problem. You asked to suck me off, now get out of here before I change my mind.” Jinyoung pushed Mark from him, moving to get his utility belt back on before he opened the driver’s side door, shutting the back door. Mark grumbled to himself as he watched Jinyoung. 

“Hey kid.” Jinyoung threw him his backpack of spray paint. “Stay out of trouble.” Jinyoung winked and got back in the cop car. The only thing he saw in his rearview mirror was Mark watching him drive away, kicking at the dust left behind.

Mark whimpered, a hand going down to palm over himself. Even being denied like that made him crave Jinyoung more. He had never been so turned on before, it was almost addicting. He knew he was lucky he got off without having to go to jail. Had it been a different cop, he would be halfway through processing by now. He should thank his lucky stars he got anything, even if he wasn’t allowed to get off. 

But he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to cause trouble, in hopes of seeing Jinyoung again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jinyoung thought long and hard when he left, about what happened, about how he really let it all go down. Don’t get him wrong, it was actually the best blowjob he's ever had in his life. However, it was still not in his job description to just hand over warnings for blowjobs.

He explained to the office when he returned, that when he got there, everyone had already left. He reported the pictures of the graffiti and they contacted the city to have it painted over. He made no mention of Mark in his notes, the boy’s name was clean still. As soon as the paperwork was handed in, and he was off the clock, Jinyoung put everything out of his mind. It was just another day on the job. Tomorrow, he would put the uniform back on and hopefully not have to deal with too much trouble.

The week following went as he expected it to. A few bad calls, a few good calls, a few calls about nothing that someone thought were something. Overall he wasn’t shot, stabbed, or put in a hospital. So it wasn’t a bad week, that’s all he had to be thankful for.

Currently on lunch, Jinyoung drove around to his favorite local sandwich shop. A little hole in the wall with a sweet old woman owner. She would always tell him how handsome he was and try to introduce him to one of her workers. Jinyoung would only smile, and remind her that he was on the job.

Parking his squad car nearby, Jinyoung got out and walked over to the little window opening, the woman as if on cue, walked around the counter and outside to give him a hug. Jinyoung just laughed and bent over, giving her what she wanted. She pulled upright and gave his arm a squeeze before winking at him, nodding towards the girl behind the counter.

“Thank you Mrs. Li, but you know I’m only here because you have the best bao buns in the whole city.” Jinyoung flashed her a bright smile, his hand gently patting the back of her head before he moved to look at the menu. 

“Fine fine! But extra this time, you are getting so skinny. You have to stay healthy.” She fussed and Jinyoung could have sworn his own mother was talking to him. 

“Fine. The usual, but double.” He smiled brightly, the girl behind the counter seemed gone for the handsome officer in uniform. 

After he paid, he moved to wait, not really looking where he was going as he walked into a civilian heading his way. Standing back carefully, he pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and looked at the person he’d hit.

“You okay?” He asked, it took him a minute to realize who it was.

“Ahhh, the graffiti boy. Mark.” Jinyoung smirked, looking at Mark and who he assumed were the two friends that had bolted during their last meeting.

“Officer Park.” Mark turned a deep shade of red, looking away from Jinyoung’s face quickly. His friends raised an eyebrow, looking from the two before they nudged Mark.

“Thanks for letting him go the other day.” One of the boys said, Jinyoung could tell he was also Korean like himself. Not only because of the way he bowed, but because of the wanna be idol style haircut he had, and the accent when he spoke matched Jinyoung's own. 

“Who are you talking to formally? You are lucky I didn’t go after you. What would your parents have said?” Jinyoung said in Korean, making the kid jump, he looked at Jinyoung with wide eyes, as if he were being scolded by his mother before he hid behind Mark.

“Hyung, forgive me. I didn’t mean any disrespect.” He replied back, Jinyoung was never wrong about these things. Mark seemed confused at the two of them, though he’d heard his friend speaking Korean on the phone to his parents, and to their other friends who was also from Korea. He didn't understand a word of it.

“He scolded me.” The boy said and Mark nodded in understanding. 

“You boys getting into trouble today?” Jinyoung turned to Mark as his two friends walked off to order their food. Mark kicked at the dirt on the floor and shrugged.

“If I know you’re working, I just might. I was cheated last time I ran into you, I think you should make it up to me.” Mark whispered, and he was lucky there was nobody within ear shot. Giving him a look like he needed to be careful, Jinyoung put his hands on his utility belt and stood upright.

“You got off, that’s all that matters.” Jinyoung kept his voice quiet, not wanting anything to look suspicious between them.

“No, I did not. You did. If I have to cause trouble to get what I want, don’t think I won’t.” Mark challenged, even if he was blushing. Jinyoung looked him over for a moment before he sighed. 

“You're going to risk getting into trouble, and what if the officer that shows up isn't me? How do you know I won’t be busy when you do it?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not busy now. All I need to do is get in trouble in the next half hour and you’re sure to be the one that answers.” Mark smirked, bouncing up on his heels, getting closer to Jinyoung. Glaring at him, Jinyoung put his hand on his chest to push him back down before he heard his name being called.

“Jinyoung.” He pulled from Mark to grab his lunch, seeing just how much she gave him, he sighed. 

“You spoil me.” He flashed that big handsome smile of his, the one that made the crinkles in his eyes come out. Mark felt a pang in his chest that he was smiling like that to someone, if only they knew what he and Jinyoung had. Or what he thought they had. They wouldn't be looking at him as if there was a chance in the world.

A blowjob once didn’t really mean they were anything to each other, Jinyoung seemingly had no interest, but he stayed while Mark was talking to him and that had to account for something, right?

Moving to take his food and sit down on one of the little umbrellaed tables, Jinyoung started to eat his meal in peace. He could take however long he wanted, so long as no calls came on the radio. He heard mindless chatter between the officers about an accident but that wasn’t in his patrol area, nor did they need help. 

Taking a few bites of his first bun, Jinyoung looked up when he saw Mark and his friends sit at the table with him. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung sat upright and gave them all a stern look.

“Hyung look, it’s not every day you meet a cool cop like you. You let our friend go, we want to thank you.” The Korean boy from earlier said, speaking Korean so only Jinyoung would understand. He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“People who do dumb shit like you and your friends are the reason we get so mad. What is your name? Did your parents not teach you to be formal.” Jinyoung scolded, wiping his fingers off.

“Choi Youngjae. You know Mark, and that’s Bambam.” Youngjae introduced them all and Jinyoung just nodded before he moved to take another bite of his food.

“Hey! Why did you say my name.” Bambam groaned, reaching across the table to swat at Youngjae.

“He’s my elder, in a position of power, it’s like… ingrained in me to do as he says.” Youngjae whined, Jinyoung couldn’t help but smirk, they weren’t so bad when they weren’t causing trouble.

“He can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be, he’s got a tight grip.” Mark commented, Jinyoung didn’t falter though. He was trained better than to cave under small comments like that. He knew Mark was trying to get a rise out of him.

“Stay out of trouble so you don’t have to experience it again.” Jinyoung warned, finishing the last of his meal. He wiped at his lips, moving to sip at his drink. 

“Hey, how did you know he was Korean?” Mark looked from Jinyoung to Youngjae, there was a slight bitterness to his tone that had Jinyoung interested.

“We know our own kind.” Jinyoung shrugged, his radio went off and he leaned to the side to listen. He heard something about a location near where he was, turning the radio clipped to his hip up, he leaned over to listen.

“All units we have a 211 in progress. Possible 216.” The woman’s voice came through. Jinyoung groaned and quickly got up to throw his containers out in the trash behind him.

“What does that mean?” Bambam looked up at Jinyoung.

“10-4 Unit 94 enroute.” Jinyoung radioed back before he quickly put his sunglasses back on and fixed his hat. “Robbery in progress, shots fired.”

“Shots fired?” Mark looked worried, sitting upright more, ignoring the food in his hands.

Jinyoung quickly ran to his car without another word, climbing into the driver's seat and within seconds, his lights and sirens were on. He zoomed out of his parking spot and down the road as quickly as he could. Mark looked behind him and watched Jinyoung speed off, frowning at the thought of danger like that. 

“He’s busy now, we can go back to the park.” Bambam smirked, holding up the backpack that Jinyoung had returned the week before. Youngjae nodded, finishing up his food.

“Don’t smile, he opens his mouth and you give him whatever he wants.” Bambam teased Youngjae, who just groaned and kicked Bambam under the table.

“He is an elder, and intimidating. At least I don’t look at him like I’m in love with him like Mark does.” Youngjae wanted the attention off him, so he blurted out whatever he could think of. Mark shoved him hard and got up.

“Shut up. The dude almost arrested me. He’s an asshole.” Mark tried to act like Jinyoung didn’t bother him at all. Even if he did.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jinyoung finished the call a little later than he wanted. He was just getting back in his car when he heard a call on the radio. Trespassers nearby on private property. He rolled his eyes and said he would take the call before finishing up some quick notes. He knew he had a little time before his shift ended, he also knew exactly who it was he would find there. Heading off for the address the woman in dispatch gave him, Jinyoung didn’t bother with his lights or his siren as he pulled into the park. The sun was just starting to set, but it was still bright enough to where he didn’t need his searchlight. 

The property was an old abandoned mental health asylum. Slews of kids were caught there time and time again trying to hunt for ghosts, tag the place up. Several times they’ve had drug busts, or found a prostitute doing their thing. The grounds had been shut down in the 80’s and left to rot. Jinyoung hated having to go there, the grounds themselves were eerie even in the light of day. Heading down the regular path into the complex, he came to a clearing where he saw, of course, Mark and all of his friends sneaking around a building that was off limits.

Parking the car on the grass, he got out quietly, heading over to them with his arms crossed over his chest. Bambam saw him first and let out a yelp, jumping behind Mark. Youngjae groaned when he saw Jinyoung and moved to grab Bambam, nodding for them to run.

“Don’t even think about it!” Jinyoung warned, walking closer to them. 

“Run!” Mark told them, the three of them quickly split up and bolted in every direction. Groaning, Jinyoung ran after Mark, knowing he would be the easiest to catch. Mark ran around the side of the building, down a small path that would lead around the back. Jinyoung caught up with him right before he exited the ally way, getting him down on the ground. Jinyoung was careful not to hurt him, pinning his hands behind his back as Mark struggled to be set free.

“Did you three really not think you’d get in trouble for coming here?” Jinyoung sighed, keeping Mark on the ground as he looked around the old grounds.

“We come here all the time and nobody’s ever showed up!” Mark grumbled.

“Well that means it’s my lucky day. You just had to be annoying, right before my shift ends, didn’t you?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Moving to let go of Mark long enough to climb off him, when Mark tried to get away again, Jinyoung reached out and grabbed him.

“Do not make me chase you again.” Jinyoung narrowed his eyebrows. Mark just huffed and put his hands up.

“Come on. We aren’t even here to tag, I just want to relax before I go home and this is a chill spot… I’m glad you’re okay.” Mark stuttered the last part out, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and let his hands rest on his utility belt.

“Did you get in trouble to see if I was okay?” Jinyoung questioned, though there was no anger or annoyance in his tone. He was actually curious if this boy was going out of his way, since there was no other way he could get in contact with him.

“You said gunfire, that’s serious shit. I had to get your attention somehow.” Mark shrugged, trying to play it off. Jinyoung was a little touched.

“It wasn’t anything big, the situation was easy to handle. You should get home, you can’t be here. This place is closed off because of how unsafe it is, you’ll get yourself hurt.” Jinyoung sighed, turning to head back to his car. Mark watched him for a moment before he ran after him, moving to walk in front of him so he was facing him.

“Why the rush? If I go in there, will you chase me again?” Mark smirked, looking back every so often to make sure he didn’t trip over anything.

“No. I will leave you to the rats and go clock out. My shift is almost over.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to brush past Mark, wanting to get back to his car. Mark frowned, moving back in front of Jinyoung. He put his hands on his chest to stop him, Jinyoung looked down at his hands before he was quick to get Mark off him, spinning him around to get his hands pinned behind his back.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry! Can I… at least have a lift back into town?” Mark frowned, looking behind him at Jinyoung. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung let Mark go and started back for the car, Mark smirked as he walked towards the passengers side. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the back.

“I’m only getting in the back if you let me blow you again.” Mark smirked, folding his arms on the top of the car to look at Jinyoung. 

“Is that the reason you did all of this?” Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, putting his arms up on the car, same as Mark was.

“Not the main reason, but if you’re nice enough to drive me home, I might as well thank you.” Mark smirked, pushing off the car to walk around towards where Jinyoung was.

Jinyoung watched him carefully, his eyes never leaving Mark’s face. He had such a predatory look on his face, as if Jinyoung was his prey that he was circling.

“Don’t you have some young boy around your age to play cops and robbers with?” Jinyoung moved to lean against the car as Mark pressed up against him. 

“No. None of the kids my age look the way you do, and most of the guys I’ve been with don’t get me like you do. You knew exactly what I needed last week, how can you expect me to not want more.” Mark admitted, pressing his body close to Jinyoung’s own. 

“Kid, you are out of your league here.” Jinyoung moved his hands to Mark’s hips, in an attempt to push him away, but Mark wouldn’t budge. “Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into? You should go try to find fun somewhere else.”

“I don’t want fun somewhere else. All the people my age are inexperienced boys, but you’re a real man. You aren’t scared to take what you want and really push my limits. I’ve been dreaming about it since last week, come on. Give me everything, just once. I wanna see what you can really do Officer.” Mark purred, getting up on his tippy toes to whisper most of what he was saying into Jinyoung’s ear. His tone seductive, his body swaying to his words, and Jinyoung wasn’t strong enough to turn him down, having his ego stroked like that. 

“Don’t make this a habit.” Jinyoung warned, moving to open the door to the back of the car, before he quickly shoved Mark inside of it. Smirking that he’d won over the officer, Mark pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Jinyoung left his utility belt in the front seat, turning the radio up in case there was an emergency and he needed to leave, before he returned to the back seat.

Mark was nearly naked by the time he got back, Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at how eager he was. To be fair, Jinyoung hadn’t felt this desired in ages, something about it was so addicting. The way Mark seemed so needy for him, even though they had hooked up once, it made him feel young.

Not that he was old, but he was older by ten years. Thank god he didn’t look it however. 

Once he returned to the back seat, he undid the bullet proof vest, setting the heavy armor to the side before Mark slid up to him and started to undo his pants. Jinyoung watched the eager boy as he pushed Jinyoung’s pants and boxers down in one swift motion. Jinyoung’s semi-erection sprang forward. Mark frowned, leaning in to push Jinyoung’s shirt up as he kissed along his stomach.

“One of these days, I’m going to take your pants off and you will be fully hard for me.” Mark whined, looking up at Jinyoung as he kissed his way down his hips.

“You assume this is going to happen again?” Jinyoung questioned, helping to keep his shirt up so he could better see Mark.

“You act like it’s not.” Mark challenged.

Jinyoung was going to say something smart back but Mark had other plans. He took Jinyoung into his mouth without his normal teasing. The wet heat wrapped around him brought Jinyoung right back to the last time Mark did this. How skilled and eager his mouth was around his cock, as if Jinyoung was the most delicious dinner that he never wanted to finish. Watching Mark carefully, the two seemed to be focused on each other. Normally Mark would play up the dramatics but he kept his eyes trained up on Jinyoung. As if he wanted to make sure Jinyoung was watching him.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Jinyoung moved his hands to the boys head, stilling his motions as he pulled his hips back to remove his cock from his mouth. Mark just whimpered, trying to lean back in.

“I do. But I wanted to taste you again.” Mark frowned, pushing Jinyoung’s hands away from his head. Jinyoung didn’t let him go back though, he simply bent down and grabbed Mark’s legs, dragging him to the edge of the seat.

“Not easy to do this back here, you gotta bend over the car. I don’t have a lot of time.” Jinyoung used his force to get Mark on his hands and knees. His ass sticking out of the car.

This time it was Jinyoung’s turn to show Mark what kind of skills he had, pulling Mark’s boxers down enough to expose his ass, he crouched down a little and leaned in to kiss along the soft flesh. Mark kept himself steady as he looked over his shoulder at Jinyoung, seeing his large hands spreading his ass before he licked a strip from his balls up to his entrance. Mark felt his legs shake with the power of Jinyoung’s tongue, knowing he was in for a wild ride if that was just the start of it.

Jinyoung’s tongue circled around Mark’s tight ring of muscles, getting the area lubed up before he pulled his head back to slide a finger inside. Mark wriggled at the feeling, having been given no warning by Jinyoung that it was coming. Not that he expected Jinyoung to give him anything. Looking down at the seat, Mark rocked his hips back carefully as Jinyoung continued to lick around Mark’s ass, while his finger worked in and out. Mark was about to protest for more when he felt the finger leave and Jinyoung’s tongue replace it.

Mark could have written poetry about the way Jinyoung’s tongue felt inside of him. It was huge, thick, and powerful. He could feel the sting of being stretched from his tongue alone, which nobody had ever before been able to do. Soft whimpers fell from Mark’s lips as he tried to keep his legs from trembling. Embarrassed to be so turned on by something so simple. It seemed like everything Jinyoung did affected him like none before him. 

Jinyoung slid his tongue in and out with a practiced ease before he pulled his head back and spit in Mark’s hole. His saliva landed inside the opening and he moved to slide two fingers inside, without warning. Mark cried out, though not pained, even if it did sting. The fact that Jinyoung was so sure of himself as he took what he wanted, drove Mark wild. Two fingers quickly weren’t enough as he rocked his hips back, desperate for more.

“Want your cock, Officer please. Jinyoung.” Mark whimpered, and Jinyoung had forgotten that Mark was there when his order was called. He would have asked how he knew his name, since he knew he never told him, and his badge said Park on it. Something about the way Mark called him Officer, made him weak though, as if it were making clear the positions of power between them. Mark was establishing that he knew Jinyoung was in control, even if he talked a lot and was the one constantly making the first move. 

“Since you asked so nice.” Jinyoung bit his lip as he pulled his fingers out, spitting onto his hand to coat himself before he gripped his cock at the base and lined up with Mark’s entrance. Mark didn’t have time to think, Jinyoung slid right in. It was tight, it was hot, and Jinyoung could find himself doing this again.

Not that he’d look for it, but he figured, if ever given the chance.

Mark’s jaw dropped, in awe of Jinyoung’s size as he slowly pumped himself in and out until he could get all of him in. Mark struggled to hold himself up as he felt impossibly full from Jinyoung’s erection. He could swear he felt it pulsing inside of him.

“So good, Officer.” Mark moaned, reaching to grab a seat belt for support, as Jinyoung started to rock his hips. 

Jinyoung kept his movements steady at first to get Mark adjusted to his size, not wanting to hurt the boy. He knew that they weren’t doing this the traditional way, where you actually took your time preparing the person before you dove right in. Then again, Jinyoung didn’t think to carry a condom or lube on him during his shifts. This typically didn’t happen while he was on duty.

Mark was loving it though, snapping his hips back to push his ass down every time Jinyoung rolled his forward. The two of them worked well together as if they both knew time and space was limited. Jinyoung could hear a call at any moment that would have him rushing off to get to a scene, and Mark wasn’t about to be left with blue balls a second time. He wanted to make this good, make it so Jinyoung thought about him every day, craved him in every way. He didn’t want to be the only one that couldn’t stop thinking about the other. 

Jinyoung slid his hands around Mark’s ass, feeling how soft his skin was. He wound one of his hands back and landed a hard smack to Mark’s cheek, the boy cried out as his handprint glowed red against the milky skin. Mark seemed to love it though, only working harder to make Jinyoung feel as good as Jinyoung was making him feel. He purred for Jinyoung to do it again, and he did. Leaving an identical handprint on the other side before he bent over enough to grab Mark’s hair and yank him up.

Funny how Mark was actually thankful, even if it hurt. He could rest his arms as Jinyoung held him up, pounding into him at a blinding speed that had him sure he forgot his own name. All he knew was Jinyoung. 

Mark wanted to do more, wanted to ride Jinyoung, to kiss him, to take his time, but he knew that was pushing it. He had to do well enough this time around, so the next time he got the cops attention, he could explore more. Maybe they would have more time if he didn’t wait so late in the day to cause trouble, and he could actually go somewhere with Jinyoung to do this properly.

That’s a real laugh.

A cop taking him to a motel to have sex, what was he turning into?

He couldn’t stop though. Something about Jinyoung was addicting. Every second they were together, he craved more and more attention from him. Like a drug that you couldn’t overdose on.

He felt himself so close, with the power and precision of Jinyoung’s hips, he tried to hold out as best he could.

“Gonna… cum… fuck…” Mark warned, whimpering as he fought to hold back. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, quickly slowing down to carefully slide out of Mark before he slid him out of the car.

There was no way he could have cum all over the back seat, that would for sure get him in trouble if they found it, and the fact that the seats were black fabric didn’t help.

Mark whimpered at the loss of Jinyoung but knew what was happening when he got bent over the trunk. He didn’t even need to ask for it as Jinyoung pushed back in and went right back to work, Mark’s shaky legs doing his best to hold him up. He came within seconds, his cum covering the license plate as Jinyoung finished himself off shortly after. He left his mess inside Mark, slowing his hips down until he finished, before he came to a full stop. Both of them did their best to catch their breath as Jinyoung carefully pulled out. He made sure Mark was steady before he pulled his pants up and started getting back into his uniform. Mark moved to the back seat to get his clothes back on as Jinyoung used a water bottle from the front seat to rinse the cum off his car. Mark watched with an amused look on his face as he got out of the car and shut the back door, fixing his hair a bit since Jinyoung had messed it up.

“Do you still want me to take you home?” Jinyoung offered, finishing the rest of the water bottle before he opened his trunk. Inside it was a ton of gear, and a case of water bottles. He took two out, tossing one over to Mark for him to drink before he set the now empty one down inside his trunk and shut the door. Mark caught the water bottle and smiled in thanks before he opened it and took a few big sips.

“If you could, that would be cool, you don’t have to take me like home home, you can drop me off close, and I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Mark smiled, moving closer to Jinyoung. He put his free hand on his chest, rubbing the bulletproof vest he was wearing before he reached up to fix his hair.

“That’s fine by me.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, watching Mark’s movements before he reached up and pulled his hand away. Mark frowned, but he understood. 

“Jinyoung, I can’t be the only one enjoying this.” Mark’s voice was quiet, as if he didn’t actually want an answer to that question. Jinyoung just sighed, taking a step away from Mark.

“No. I’m enjoying it too, doesn’t change the fact that I shouldn’t be doing it, and you can’t get into the habit of getting in trouble to lure me to you when you want to hook up.” Jinyoung made his way for the driver's seat, unlocking the car so Mark could get inside.

“Today I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you left so quickly… Does this mean I can get your number and text you?” Mark was hopeful, Jinyoung almost felt bad.

“No. That’s not what this means. If I see you, and I have time, then maybe; who knows what will happen… Is what this means. I can’t say I won’t want to do it again, because I said that last time I saw you.” Jinyoung sighed, looking as Mark got his seatbelt on. Once he was safe and situated, Jinyoung turned the radio down and started the car back up.

“True. I guess I’ll have to keep getting in trouble then.” Mark smirked, sitting back in the seat as Jinyoung pulled out of the complex, heading back towards town.

“If you get in trouble again it’s not going to be fun for you. There are only so many times I can let you off the hook.” Jinyoung made clear, looking over to Mark as he came to a stop light. He quickly typed Mark’s information into his computer to find his address. Mark looked over in shock, gasping as he tried to look closer to the screen.

“Why do you have all of that information on me?”

“Because I looked you up the first time I almost arrested you and it saves that info.” Jinyoung sent the address on his driver’s license to the cars GPS and shut the computer. Mark grumbled to himself, not liking the idea of being in some cop’s database.

“Are you stalking me or something? How did you know where I’d be to eat lunch huh?” Mark turned in his seat to better see Jinyoung.

“I eat at that stand twice a week, I had no idea you would be there. I think you’re the one stalking me. You knew I was working, and what area I’m in to get in trouble so I’d be the one to answer the call. What would you have done if another cop showed up?”

“Ran like the wind and gotten into trouble tomorrow in hopes you show up.” Mark shrugged, looking from Jinyoung to all the gadgets he had in the car. He’d never been in a cop car except for the two times he’d interacted with Jinyoung, and most of his time was spent in the back seat.

“For the record, I don’t work Tuesdays or Wednesdays, of any week. So you would have been shit out of luck again.” Jinyoung smirked, turning the radio up when dispatch came through asking him a question.

“Escorting civilian home, will return to the station shortly.” Jinyoung radioed in, the woman confirmed what he said. Jinyoung turned his radio down and followed the GPS towards Mark’s house.

“Do you always have to report in like that?”

“I was supposed to report to the station twenty minutes ago, end of my shift, they just want to know I’m okay.” Jinyoung pulled into the park near Mark’s home address, parking the car in a somewhat secluded location.

“Thanks for driving me home. Are you sure I can’t get your number?” Mark pouted, leaning against the dash some to be closer to Jinyoung. He could only laugh and push Mark back towards the door.

“Stay out of trouble the next two days and I’ll consider it.” Jinyoung added, and Mark guessed that was good enough. He climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. Giving Jinyoung a final look before he started walking in the direction of his house.

Mark saw Jinyoung’s squad car take off down the road, he slid his hands into his pockets as he watched Jinyoung turn out of sight. He could still feel Jinyoung as if he were still inside him and it made him bite his lip. He’d never been this smitten with someone before, and Jinyoung for the most part was a bit of a dick to him. He got it, he was a cop and had to try to act like he was doing his job, but he kept caving, and that gave Mark hope.

_________________________________________________________________________

“You’re quiet today.” Jaebum looked over to Jinyoung, sitting on the hood of his squad car, Jinyoung just shrugged as he leaned back against his own.

“Still fighting with Soon Ye.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, brooding to himself.

“You two are always fighting, and then you make up, and it’s gross for a few weeks, and then you’re back to this.” Jaebum laughed. Jinyoung shot him a look, but he didn’t say anything because he knew his friend was right.

“This time is different, we’re getting a divorce.” Jinyoung groaned, rubbing his face. He pushed his body off his car and walked towards Jaebum’s.

The two had been friends since the academy. They were always racing each other for top of the class. Top academics, top physical fitness. Jinyoung wounded up graduating top of the class but Jaebum was the closests second the school had ever seen. It was a no brainer that they would work at the same precinct and be partners. Even though they didn’t often ride together, Jaebum was always with Jinyoung during the more dangerous jobs. 

“You’re WHAT? You two have been together since you were in grade school! Basically lovers since birth.” Jaebum looked worried for his friend, even if he and his wife fought all the time, it never got this bad. He moved to put a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I feel like that would be the best for us. She wants to move back to Korea, she wants to start a family, but I just… I’m not ready. I have a good thing here, a good life, I know what’s back home for me.” Jinyoung sighed, not wanting to see the judgement in his bestfriends eyes.

“I can’t believe it would ever come to that with you two, do you need to come stay with me?” Jaebum frowned. Jinyoung shrugged.

“She’s pretty hell bent on going back to Busan as soon as she can. She said if I want my life here so bad, I can keep the house. She also wants no part of the divorce, I know she’s going to go home and cry to our parents.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, looking over when they got a call. A fight had broken out at a shop near their location, Jinyoung responded that he and Jaebum would handle it before the two rushed into their cars. 

Jinyoung watched the GPS as he drove, not sure what to expect but he knew to be ready for anything. Jaebum trailed behind him, the two of them whipped into the area quickly. It was a small boardwalk by the beach, Jinyoung got out and walked towards where he heard yelling, looking up, he saw it was the right place.

Heading inside, he saw a group of guys fighting, fists were flying. Jinyoung rushed over and started to break it up, Jaebum helped him, pulling boys appart and getting them down on the ground. He got one of the boys hands behind his back, getting him in handcuffs before he pulled him to his feet and shoved him down onto a nearby chair. Jaebum had done the same to another one of the guys, looking over, Jinyoung noticed it was Mark, and he let out a loud groan. Mark’s lip was bleeding, he had a cut on his cheek that was starting to bruise. Looking at the state of the boy he had in cuff’s, Jinyoung would say that Mark won the fight, but this made things complicated.

“Someone want to tell me what the hell is happening here?” Jinyoung said, looking around until he found Youngjae. He pointed to him and waved him over. 

“You! What the hell is happening here?” Jinyoung yelled in Korean. Youngjae rubbed the side of his bruised cheek and pointed to the guy Jinyoung had in cuffs.

“Hyung, he started this shit. We were just trying to eat and these two came over bitching about how Bambam had stolen his girlfriend. He wanted to go outside and talk but we wouldn’t leave. So he threw a drink at Bambam and they started to fight. Mark jumped in, and this one started to fight him, so… well..” Youngjae glared.

“That’s no reason to fight like that inside a building with children.” Jaebum scolded in Korean. Youngjae went to speak up but he knew better, he hung his head.

“You four, come with me.” Jaebum yanked Mark up to his feet roughly, Jinyoung watched but remained silent as he lead the one Youngjae said instigated the fight outside. Jinyoung pushed him over his car and started to search him for any type of identification, same as he had done to Mark. When he got his wallet, he pushed him into the back of Jaebum’s cop car and slammed the door. He and Jaebum spoke to each other quickly, heading back inside the building. Mark watched Jinyoung go and frowned, moving to lean against his car.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Bambam worried, looking to Youngjae.

“The officers are going to see if the store owners are going to press charges against us.” Youngjae sighed. 

They waited outside for what felt like forever, Jinyoung and Jaebum getting a detailed report from the owners. They heard all the stories. Heading back outside, Jinyoung pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and crossed his arms, looking at Mark.

“I’m going to deal with this one.” Jinyoung said to Jaebum, nodding his head towards Mark. Whimpering, Mark shook his head no, locking eyes with Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung please!” Mark pouted, pushing off his car to stand closer. Jaebum was quick to push him away from Jinyoung.

“Who the hell do you think you are kid, advancing on an officer like that.” Jaebum glared, Jinyoung moved to calm Jaebum down.

“Relax. He’s not after me.” Jinyoung assured in Korean. Jaebum didn’t look sure, he just cursed under his breath.

“Why is he addressing you by name?” Jaebum asked, Jinyoung just sighed. 

“He eats at the same lunch spot as I do. They all do. He is just familiar with me since I’ve seen him countless times.” Jinyoung explained, which was somewhat true but Jaebum didn’t need to know the full details. 

“You’re lucky kid. Anyone that puts their hands on my partner, it normally doesn’t end well for them.” Jaebum threatened. Mark nodded his head quickly, understanding.

“I will take these three home.” Jinyoung moved to take the handcuffs off Mark, handing the pair back over to Jaebum. He thanked him before he moved to get into his car. He would take the guy that started the fight, down for processing, since charges were being filed against him.

Jinyoung loaded Bambam, Youngjae, and the one he didn’t yet know into the back of his squad car. Mark was allowed to ride in the front with him for not so obvious reasons.

“We will be let out of here right?” Bambam worried, moving to put his fingers through the holes in the cage separating them. Jinyoung looked behind him and banged on the gate to get Bambam to let go.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Jinyoung said with a straight enough face that Bambam slinked back behind Youngjae to hide.

“He has no reason to keep you, he has to let us go.” The one he wasn’t familiar with spoke, Youngjae nudged him in the ribs.

“Have some respect for your Hyung, Yugyeom.” Youngjae scolded and the boy sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat back. Mark frowned at them talking, he moved to nudge Jinyoung’s arm.

“That’s not fair, I don’t know what you guys are saying.” Mark pouted, Jinyoung looked over, amused, before he started the car and moved to pull out of his parking spot. 

“It’s not my fault you hang out with so many Koreans.” Jinyoung shrugged, turning the radio down as he made his way back into town. “Where do you all live?” 

They all rattled off their addresses, Jinyoung realized that Mark was the closest and it would make sense to drop him off first, heading to drop the others off on his way back to the station, however, why would he go and do that? He decided to bypass Mark’s area in favor of dropping the three in his back seat off first. None of them seemed to question it either, they let Jinyoung do as he wanted. When the last of them were out of the car, Jinyoung started for the direction of Mark’s house. Mark sat there silently for a while before he moved to put his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Don’t take me home… I don’t want to go home.” Mark bit his lip.

“I don’t have time to have sex.” Jinyoung looked over to Mark before he focused back on the road.

“It’s not that, promise. Can you just drop me off at the park again? I only want to spend a few minutes with you.” Mark sounded sincere, more than Jinyoung had ever heard him sound before.

“I know a better place.” Jinyoung quickly made a turn, driving a little further away from Marks house.

That was one of the upsides to being an office. Jinyoung knew almost every inch of the city. The best places to go, the worst places to go, he knew every hiding place anyone could think of. There was a location not far from where Mark lived that they could spend some time. Especially since it was still early in the day.

The drive took an additional ten minutes, but once Jinyoung knew they were safe, he parked the car, radioing in that he was taking his lunch. When he got the confirmation from dispatch, he turned the radio down and got out of the car and made his way towards the trunk. Mark waited for a moment before he got out and moved towards where Jinyoung was, watching him root around his things before he pulled out a duffel bag. Curious, Mark moved to peak his head around Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung pushed him away, moving to open the bag before he pulled out a first aid kid and shut the trunk. He set the kit on the car and opened it up, pulling a few things out before he nodded for Mark to move closer to him.

“You don’t have to do this.” Mark was actually a bit touched that Jinyoung would want to patch him up. He didn’t object when Jinyoung moved him so that he could better see his face before he started cleaning the minor scrapes on his cheek, and the cut on his lip. Jinyoung was careful not to hurt Mark as he did what he could to get him cleaned and bandaged up. 

“One of these days, I would like to see you, and you not be in trouble.” Jinyoung sighed, tending to the cut on his lips a little more before he moved to close the medical kit. Mark watched him carefully before he reached out to take Jinyoung’s hand.

“You’re being sweet, this isn’t like you.” Mark blurted out, Jinyoung looked a little surprised.

“I’m nice every time I don’t arrest you.” Jinyoung defended, narrowing his eyes at Mark.

“There he is!” Mark smiled wide, moving to push himself closer to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung just laughed and re-adjusted the way he was standing so he could press up against Mark. He put his hands on either side of Mark, resting on the trunk of his car, watching his face carefully.

“I really didn’t get into a fight today in the hopes of seeing you. I’m glad the guy wasn’t pressing charges. Honestly, you get me out of trouble a lot… even if you make me want to get in trouble.” Mark teased, looking up to Jinyoung with an innocent smile. Jinyoung just laughed again, shaking his head some.

“You weren’t at fault for the fight, though you did a nasty number on the other guy. That temper of yours is pretty short.”

“Not when it comes to you.”

“This is true, but I’m also a cop. You know better than to sit here and keep trying to fight me on things.” Jinyoung shrugged, moving to pull back, but Mark’s hands on his hips kept him close.

“How come you’ve never kissed me?” Mark wondered out loud, feeling almost silly for asking it. Jinyoung looked just as shocked as he did before he looked away from Mark.

“It’s complicated.” Jinyoung shrugged, finally looking back to Mark. “Why? Thought all you wanted out of me was sex in exchange for your freedom.”

“I mean that was what I wanted the first time, the second time, we both know you weren’t going to arrest me. Just kind of wondered what it would be like… kissing you.” Mark gripped Jinyoung’s belt loops tighter, using it to draw his body as close as he could get it.

“Kissing means that this is going to keep happening.” Jinyoung admitted, even if he was going through a divorce, a small part of him felt wrong doing this to his wife. Though to be fair, SoonYe never made him physically feel the way Mark could. 

“I want this to keep happening.” Mark’s honesty was shocking, even if they both knew it. It felt almost dangerous to admit. That they enjoyed meeting like they did. Jinyoung paused, watching Mark’s face carefully before he let out a strangled groan as if he were fighting some inner demons. 

“I’ll make you a promise. Give me a week. One week from today, so next Friday, we can meet right here at eight. I’ll be out of work by then and won’t have to rush around.” Jinyoung couldn’t believe what he was saying, but there was no stopping him once he said it. Mark’s face lit up, excited that Jinyoung was agreeing in his own way.

“I feel like there are terms and conditions.” Mark smirked, leaning up to nudge his nose against Jinyoung’s own, their lips dangerously close together.

“You can’t get in trouble once in those seven days. No fights, no trespassing, no vandalism. I don’t want a single call that you, or your friends are causing trouble, or I wont be here.” Jinyoung warned and Mark nodded his head quickly. Seven days really wasn’t that big of a deal, he could spend most of that time at home to avoid getting into trouble.

“Then will I get my kiss?” Mark smirked, getting up on his tippy toes, nudging their faces closer together. It took everything in Jinyoung to not lean in and close the distance between their lips.

“Yes. Then you will get your kiss.”


	2. Kiss Me

Moving to America was a hard choice for Jinyoung. He missed his home, he missed his family, but the life he had created for himself was more than he knew he could accomplish over there. For the most part, his wife supported everything he did, even if it was clear she was struggling in her new country. She had trouble with picking up the language, getting jobs didn’t come easy to her, and the panic she had for Jinyoung every time he went to work took a toll on her mental health.

Jinyoung tried to be supportive, he tried to do everything in his power to help her out, but he seemed to always fall short in her eyes. They moved into Koreatown upon her request, he made sure that the force he worked for was based close to home so he wouldn’t be that far from her if she ever needed him, and he promised her that he would try to only work the morning shifts so he would be home with her at night.

She had been putting a lot of pressure on him the last few months to start a family, to have a baby finally. She often complained about how their sex life was almost non-existent, and accused him of cheating. Which, to be fair, he was, but only a handful of times, and generally he never saw the guy again. Maybe it was his interest in people like Mark, and not women like her, that would explain his lack of desire for sex and children.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved her as a person, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and they always had a good understanding of each other. But that didn’t mean he enjoyed sex with women. He just enjoyed being with her, she seemed to be the only exception, but it was mostly because they got along so well and Jinyoung felt as if marrying her would be best for both of them, and their families.

He now knew he was wrong.

Seven days had passed, and again, outside of the usual scum bags, distressed elderly people, and speeding assholes, Jinyoung’s week was back to normal. No calls about Mark, no calls about his friends, he seemed to be doing everything he needed to in order to get Jinyoung’s attention. Typically on Thursday night, Jinyoung would go to the gym with Jaebum, workout for a few hours before they hit the bars for drinks and a late night dinner. It had been tradition for them since they started. When Jaebum noticed Jinyoung heading towards the showers after his shift, he raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you take a shower after the gym?” Jaebum commented, opening his locker to put his things away.

“I gotta skip tonight, at least just the gym.. I have something I need to take care of.” Jinyoung turned to face Jaebum.

“Stuff with SoonYe?” He questioned, removing his uniform. Jinyoung shook his head no, he would never be able to lie to Jaebum.

“I’m meeting up with someone.” Jinyoung confessed, even if he was being vague about it.

“The divorce isn’t even on paper yet and you’ve found another woman?” Jaebum looked almost impressed.

“He.. uh, I promised him I’d meet him at eight.” Jinyoung looked down at the floor, not sure how his friend would take the news.

“Well… that does explain a lot. I can see now why you’d be getting a divorce, but have you told her?” Jaebum moved to sit down on the bench, his hands folding in front of him as he watched his best friend.

“I don’t think that’s going to help our situation, but when the time is ready, I know I will have to. Maybe it will be easier for her to know that that’s why I act the way I do towards her sometimes.” Jinyoung sighed, moving to lean back against the cold tile of their locker room. Jaebum shrugged his shoulders before he got up and walked over to Jinyoung. He put his hands on his partners shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Whatever you do, do it for yourself. I know how hard you’ve been trying to take care of her since you both moved, but that’s not your fault that it’s not working for her. You need to live your own life, especially if the one you’re living now is a lie. No matter what you do, I’d take a bullet for you, this doesn’t change anything. I’m happy to see you being honest with yourself for once… Also if you’re going on a date, I have a right to meet this guy in the next few days and threaten him within an inch of his life.” Jaebum smirked at the last part and gave Jinyoung a friendly pat to the face before he shoved him off towards the shower.

Jinyoung left without a word, but smiled brightly at his friend. Having that support added a bit of a boost for him, a confidence about this being okay. Even though it wasn’t. 

Technically, since Jinyoung had never officially arrested Mark, he was okay as long as it wasn’t found out what they did it on the job, or that Mark got out of getting arrested. Tonight would be different for them, Jinyoung would be out of his uniform, out of his comfort zone. He wasn’t Officer Park, he was just Jinyoung.

Jinyoung had brought nicer clothes to change into, even if he knew they would wind up having sex. That wasn’t the goal, but he was powerless to Mark’s pouty lips and slim fingers, always working their way into his pants. He did up his jeans and threw on a sweater before he moved to fix his hair. Generally, when he was at work, he would style it up but now it was slightly wavy and falling natural. He looked different, but hopefully not bad. 

Gathering all of his things, he made his way out to his car and threw his bag in the trunk, unlocking the rest of it, Jinyoung checked his watch. He would be there right on time, which was always good. He liked to be punctual. At this hour, there was no traffic, another added bonus. The location he was going was generally off limits but Jinyoung knew for the most part, it had been abandoned. The risk of them being caught was little to none, unless it was another cop, but most of them wouldn’t get on his case.

Pulling up to the little clearing, Jinyoung noticed another car parked, raising an eyebrow, he turned the engine of his car off and climbed out of it. Mark was sitting on the hood of the car waiting for Jinyoung. Smirking that the boy arrived early, Jinyoung walked over to the front between Mark’s legs and cleared his throat to get the younger ones attention. Mark looked down carefully before his eyes went wide. He sat up and acted as if he’d never seen Jinyoung before.

“I don’t know what I was expecting out of uniform, but it wasn’t this.” Mark chewed at his lip, and Jinyoung couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Mark did look hungry though.

“I told you I’d come once I was off duty.” Jinyoung shrugged, sliding his hands into his front pockets. Mark slid down his car to stand in front of Jinyoung, hands moving to rub up his body from his hips to his pecks. 

“Now I don’t know which I like better. Officer Park, or Officer Handsome.” Mark confessed, standing up on his tippy toes to press his nose against Jinyoung’s own.

“Your lip healed.” Jinyoung teased, moving to wrap his arms around Mark’s body, drawing him near. “I’m always handsome.”

“I guess it’s not the uniform that makes you cocky.” Mark rolled his eyes, eyes flicking down to Jinyoung’s lips, watching him lick them. He tried to lean in but Jinyoung kept pulling away just a little bit until Mark huffed and pushed him away. Mark then moved to sit more up on the car, looking away from Jinyoung.

“Don’t tease me.” He groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinyoung could only snicker as he moved back between Mark’s legs, putting his hands on the car as he leaned his head down, getting Mark to lay back against the hood. Jinyoung crawled up some, happy Mark didn’t have a car with an overly sloped hood. He moved until he was hovering over Mark’s body, keeping a distance but still teasing with how close he was hovering his head.

“How am I teasing you?” Jinyoung smirked, because he knew exactly how he was teasing him. 

“I was so good all week. I didn't get into trouble. It was the most boring week of my life. I actually sat in my room and did my homework after class, that’s how uneventful my week was.” Mark frowned, looking up at Jinyoung.

“Wow, so the promise of getting a kiss was enough to make you actually pay attention to your studies?” Jinyoung smiled brightly, adjusting his body so he was almost planking on top of Mark.

“Shut up. This is not going to be an everyday thing, so school doesn’t need to be an everyday thing.” Mark huffed, leaning his head up to try and kiss Jinyoung.

“What if I make you a deal, another deal. I will come here after work, as often as I can, and if you’ve done well in class, we can meet up and make this whatever you want it to be. If you skip class, or get in trouble that day, I wont meet you here at night.” Jinyoung was serious, Mark could tell by the look on his face. The idea of being able to see Jinyoung more than once a week had his heart doing flips. Staying out of trouble would be the hardest part, he was a good student when he wanted to be, just never really had the motivation.

“If I say yes, will you finally fucking kiss me?” Mark growled, leaning up a little more on his elbows to be closer to Jinyoung. He just nodded his head, still smirking. “Then it’s a deal.”

Jinyoung didn’t reply back, he leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Mark’s lips, the kind of kiss that took your breath away, in the best possible sense of the word. Mark automatically whimpered as he moved one hand to cup the back of Jinyoung’s head, keeping him as close as possible. The kiss grew within seconds, tongues sliding out in a heated battle for dominance. Mark already knew he was going to lose that one. Jinyoung had been a powerful force in his life since the day they met. The things they’d done together, in just those two short times, were more than Mark could ever imagine doing with another person.

Pulling away from the kiss, Mark groaned, he rolled his hips up, trying to touch Jinyoung. He wanted the elder to feel how aroused that kiss made him. Lazily, he peppered his lips with soft kisses, breathing slightly laboured but that wasn’t going to stop his lips from being on Jinyoung’s, seemingly, Jinyoung didn’t mind either. The only thing that bothered him was that the hood of a car wasn’t exactly the easiest place to have sex, and even though he actually had time tonight, he would rather they not waste any of it.

Jinyoung shifted his body so he was standing on the ground, he took Mark’s hands and helped him off the car, He lead him over to his car and opened his back seat for him. Mark raised an eyebrow, almost protesting, getting in any backseat having to do with Jinyoung, but there was no gate and it looked far more spacious. Jinyoung was happy he had a Jeep, one where the back seats could fold all the way down. He’d got it for convenience when he went snowboarding, or had a lot of groceries, but this seemed to work too.

“Almost a bed, we’re moving up.” Mark teased, crawling inside and stretching out. Looking around at the duffle bag laying to the side. He figured it had Jinyoung’s work stuff inside of it. If this was anyone other than Jinyoung, he’d be worried about what was inside the bag, but he figured a cop wasn’t about to chop him up and leave him for the animals.

Jinyoung crawled inside the car and shut the door behind him, opening the front two windows a little to let air into the car before he crawled over to Mark. He’d never actually explored just how spacious the back of his Jeep was until now, sad he didn’t think to use it sooner. Maybe it was for the better, Mark being the first guy he’d thought of using it with.

“Next will be your apartment, or house… you probably have a whole house, don’t you.” Mark moved to pull Jinyoung closer. Jinyoung happily moved to lay down next to Mark, letting his body rest slightly on top of Mark’s own.

“I do have a house yes, but why are we wasting time talking about that. Your mouth isn’t on my cock yet, and it’s actually completely hard for once.” Jinyoung wanted to change the subject quickly. He didn’t need Mark to unearth information about Jinyoung being married, not until the divorce was in motion. Even if this was just an average hookup to him, or at least that’s what he told himself it was, the fact that he had a wife would probably be a deal breaker, even for a trouble maker like Mark.

“Is it!?” Mark took the bait, reaching his hand down to the front of Jinyoung’s jeans, cupping his erection to feel what Jinyoung was talking about. Moaning to himself, Mark made quick work of the zipper, getting Jinyoung’s jeans pushed down. “On your back.”

“Bossy.” Jinyoung smirked, but rolled over to lay on his back, using the duffle bag to prop him up a bit as Mark worked to get Jinyoung’s boxers off. He licked his lips at the sight of Jinyoung’s erection springing to life, standing upright and ready for him. Mark noticed the bead of pre-cum collecting at the top and slid his body down to lick it up before it dripped down the slit. Jinyoung was amused watching him, raising an eyebrow before he moved to pull his sweatshirt off.

“Do we actually get to go… more than one round, and... I get to see you naked?” Mark peaked up, seeing Jinyoung still in a t-shirt.

“No. Because I know you want it so much, I’m keeping my shirt on. I’m running out of things to bribe you with.” Jinyoung laughed, pushing Mark’s head back down so he would stop asking questions. 

Mark didn’t seem to mind.

Instead, he happily opened his mouth and let Jinyoung slip back into the warm familiar feeling. The way Mark’s tongue would press against the underside, only to swirl around the tip when he pulled up, was a skill Jinyoung hadn’t found in anyone else. Mark probably would have made a great porn star, not that Jinyoung wanted to think of other people abusing Mark’s throat for money. It was weird, the first possessive thought he’d had in regards to Mark.

Jinyoung’s hand moved to thread through Mark’s pinkish blonde hair, tugging at the strands roughly as he pushed Mark’s head down harder. Mark whimpered but took it, happy to relax his throat, allowing Jinyoung’s cock to easily slide in and out. He kept his breathing under control to prevent the urge to gag, knowing that Jinyoung liked it rough, which matched his wanting to take it rough.

He wasn’t about to make Jinyoung cum in his mouth, even if he loved the taste. They had time to fuck, maybe even twice, and Mark was going to make use of this rare opportunity. Jinyoung wasn’t checking his clock, Jinyoung wasn’t looking at the radio, he wasn’t rushing. He had nowhere to be, at least that’s what Mark thought.

With a loud pop, Mark pulled his head back, licking at his lips before he crawled up Jinyoung’s body and smashed their lips together. Jinyoung groaned at the taste of his own cock on Mark’s tongue. He kissed him back passionately as he worked getting Mark’s clothes off his body, wanting his young lover naked. Mark’s lips trailed down Jinyoung’s neck, starting to suck a mark into the skin. Jinyoung quickly pulled his head away, flipping them over so Mark was under him.

“No marks.” Jinyoung warned, carefully removing the rest of his clothes before he worked at getting Mark completely naked. Mark frowned, sitting up on his elbows.

“Why!” He protested, hands reaching out for Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Because I can’t have any showing with the uniform.” Jinyoung lied, Mark huffed but he seemed to believe him.

“Then take your shirt off.”

“You’re going to get my dick in your mouth again if you keep talking.” Jinyoung warned, slapping Mark’s hands away from his shirt before he reached over to the duffle bag. Jinyoung pulled a small thing of lube and a condom out of the bag, setting them down as he worked to get himself between Mark’s legs. He watched Mark push his shirt up enough to see his abs, Jinyoung couldn’t help but smirk as Mark groaned out and put his shirt back down.

“Why is everything about you so beautiful?” Mark whimpered, picking up the condom Jinyoung had set out and tossed it back into the bag.

“Condoms are important.” Jinyoung frowned.

“We didn’t use one the first time, you’re the only person I’ve been with that never used one.” Mark leaned up to kiss Jinyoung’s lips. “I want to feel every inch of just you, nothing else.”

The way Mark spoke had Jinyoung’s cock twitching between his legs. He pushed Mark down roughly and grabbed for the lube. Mark couldn’t help but smirk, knowing he was going to get his way with that at least. There wasn’t much time from when his back hit the floor of the car, to when Jinyoung had pushed his legs up and started making quick work preparing him. The addition of lube made the entire thing ten times more enjoyable. The way Jinyoung’s finger slid into him with no issues, twisting around to relax the muscles before he added a second, and then a third. Mark tried not to be embarrassing with the noises he was making, most of them he couldn’t stop.

“Who’s going to be my good boy from now on?” Jinyoung twisted his fingers deeper into Mark, pushing hard against that sensitive spot. Mark let out a loud cry, his back arching off the floor. Jinyoung smirked and bent down to kiss along Mark’s neck. He sucked gently on the skin, using his teeth to irritate the skin as he pulled a dark bruise to the surface. Mark’s eyes fluttered as Jinyoung marked him as his own.

“I’m your good boy.” Mark moaned, letting his legs spread more to give Jinyoung more room. Jinyoung smirked against Mark’s skin, kissing his way towards the boys chest as he pulled his fingers out and started to spread the lube on his erection. 

“That’s right you are.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to hover over Mark as he carefully slid himself inside. Between the stretching and lube, he slipped right inside with no resistance.

“Feel so good inside me.” Mark moaned, pulling Jinyoung down for a kiss as he hooked his legs around his hips. Jinyoung smirked and grabbed his hips as they kissed, using them as leverage as he started to rock his hips. 

Slow at first, building up a steady pace. He wanted to get Mark used to the feel of him, start to crave more of him. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sea of needy moans falling from the boys lips. They had only started and Mark was a wreck for him, able to be bent and twisted to Jinyoung’s every need, every desire. The space in his car was quite large and Jinyoung took full advantage of that. 

Flipping Mark over and pulling him onto his hands and knees, Jinyoung started to wreck him from behind. Mark pushed his face into the duffle bag to try and muffle some of his moans. Even if they were alone, he didn’t want to run the risk of anyone catching him screaming and risk Jinyoung stopping. His hips were so powerful, Mark had to brace his hands on the side of the car to prevent himself from being tossed into it. His ass raw from Jinyoung’s thick hips slapping into him with no signs of slowing down.

The car became hot, despite the windows being opened, both of their bodies were dripping with sweat. Both fighting the burning feeling in their muscles as they pushed for that second orgasm. The first one wasn’t enough for either of them. Jinyoung had given Mark maybe five minutes to rest, but for Mark that was four too many. Mark stopped Jinyoung to make him go over and crack another window, which Jinyoung didn’t object to. He leaned back and flicked the button to expose the sunroof, groaning as the cool night air started to flood into the car. Just the right amount of cold to get Jinyoung back in the game.

“Come here.” Mark whimpered, yanking Jinyoung back down, demanding that he get back inside him. As if he wouldn’t be able to function if Jinyoung’s cock wasn’t pounding away. Smirking at how needy Mark was still being, Jinyoung decided to get the last of his energy out in the worst ways.

“Who are you bossing around? Do you still not know your place. I thought you were going to be my good boy.” Jinyoung slid a hand up Mark’s stomach, along his chest, and to his neck. He wrapped his fingers around lightly as he slid himself back inside Mark’s needy hole. Mark whimpered out, but every sound he made, made Jinyoung’s hand apply a little more pressure. It was actually intoxicating for Mark to feel so submissive to someone, when he was generally the one in charge in his group of friends. Jinyoung turned him into his play thing, embarrassingly so, but Mark didn’t even care. He was addicted to it. Addicted to the attention Jinyoung was giving him.

“I’m a good boy.” Mark cried, gasping when Jinyoung gripped tighter, his eyes fluttering. Jinyoung released his grip so Mark could breathe as his hips rolled with such a force, it rocked the car. Mark’s legs stretched out, bracing on either side of the car. He didn’t last long like this, without any warning, Mark cried out and came hard. Coating his chest and Jinyoung’s own in cum. He felt like a child unable to hold back his orgams, Jinyoung was doing everything right. 

Thankfully, Jinyoung didn’t take that long to cum after Mark. His ass the most sensitive it had ever been. Every thrust had him whimpering until Jinyoung finally unloaded inside of him. Once their bodies stilled, Jinyoung sat back on his legs, pulling his hand from Mark’s neck to run his fingers through the mess he had created on his chest. He scooped up some of Mark’s cum and moved to slide his fingers in the boys mouth. Mark sucked on them happily, cleaning his fingers off before he moved to take Jinyoung’s hand, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He placed a series of soft kisses to his hand before he moved to nuzzle his cheek against Jinyoung’s palm.

“You’re a very good boy.” Jinyoung praised, carefully sliding out of Mark. He winced, whimpering out at the loss but also the slight sting left behind. Jinyoung bent down and kissed Mark gently to help with the pain before he rubbed their noses together.

“I don’t think I can walk.” Mark giggled, his legs feeling useless. Jelly-like in the most wonderful of ways. Jinyoung just smirked and reached into his bag to grab one of the towels, cleaning the both of them up as they relaxed. 

There was some talking after that, mostly Mark talking about himself. Jinyoung still didn’t want to give to much detail. Mark didn’t seem to push the subject. Jinyoung learned that Mark’s parents were both wealthy traders. He grew up living a privileged life but never really fit into the whole rich kid scene. He didn’t like giant parties, he didn’t care much for drinking. He didn’t know why he acted out, but his temper was for sure a big issue. Jinyoung just held him close as he opened up, not wanting to stop Mark from talking. He could tell he didn’t have many people in his life that would listen. After a while, they both fell silent, Mark still curled up in his chest with his head pushed into Jinyoung’s neck. He had his hand balled up in the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt. The cool night air kept pouring in through the sky light, Jinyoung could see hints of stars through the clouds. 

“I better get home.” Jinyoung finally said, looking at his watch for the time. It was way passed when he normally got home if he were hanging out with Jaebum. He saw a message from his wife and sighed, thankfully it was in Korean and from what he gathered, Mark didn’t know how to speak or understand his language. 

‘Don’t come home drunk, I want to talk. We can still work this out, please.’ Jinyoung read under his breath, rolling his eyes as he put his wrist down and wrapped his arms tighter around Mark.

“Will you teach me Korean?” Mark looked up, chewing at his lower lip.

“Sure.” Jinyoung smirked, leaning in to kiss the top of Mark’s head before he pulled away and moved to open the trunk. Mark watched him with a frown, not ready to let him go but he assumed Jinyoung would need to get his rest, if he had work in the morning.

“Hey.. I know you will say no but.. Can I finally have your number?” Mark wrapped his arms around himself, feeling weirdly shy and exposed sitting there naked without Jinyoung by his side.

“I guess it can’t hurt now.” Jinyoung shrugged, sliding his phone over. Mark looked at it and frowned, showing Jinyoung the screen. “I can’t understand this! How do you even add a new contact!”

Jinyoung started cracking up, quickly moving to get dressed before he grabbed the phone and opened the add contact screen. Handing the phone back over, Mark grumbled to himself as he added his information, glaring at the keyboard like it was the controls on some type of alien spaceship that he would not be outsmarted by. 

“You had to be from another country, didn’t you. Showing off with all your character based languages.” Mark huffed as he worked on getting himself dressed. He checked his phone to make sure the text he sent himself went through. Saving Jinyoung’s number quickly before he finished getting dressed and sliding out of the car. 

“Yeah, well. I’m going back in a few months. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for, but there are some things I need to settle.” Jinyoung sighed, really wishing his wife would just make things easy for him, but she was demanding if they got a divorce, they needed to at least go back to Korea and do it correctly. 

“You’re… going back.” Mark’s face dropped, sliding his shoes on before he moved to Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung watched him carefully before he wrapped his arms around his hips.

“Don’t give me those sad eyes. I have to visit family once every few years or I’m a bad son.” Jinyoung smirked, leaning down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly.

“Well as long as you aren’t gone for months… I’d miss you a little.” Mark frowned, leaning up to steal another kiss before he pulled away.

“Oh? Only a little?” Jinyoung cleaned up the trunk before he shut it, he knew the car would smell like sex, but his wife generally didn’t go in his car, so he wasn’t as worried.

“Shut up. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mark looked hopeful as he unlocked his car door.

“I don’t know what tomorrow will be like, but you have my number. I’ll text you and let you know. Right now I’m going to say yes, provided, work doesn’t keep me.” Jinyoung leaned against his car, watching Mark.

“Deal. I hope tomorrow is calm for you.” Mark smirked, reaching to get into his car.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going without a proper goodbye? Get over here and give me a kiss.” Jinyoung pointed to the ground in front of him. Mark’s eyes went wide at the demand but he rushed over regardless. The tone Jinyoung used, putting on his police voice, it made Mark weak in the knees.

“Yes Officer. Goodnight.” Mark leaned up, kissing Jinyoung deeply, Jinyoung gripped his hips to keep him close before he pushed Mark away.

“Good. Now get out of here, and don’t fucking speed!” 

Mark just rolled his eyes and jumped into his car, within seconds, it was started up and Mark was pulling out of the lot. Jinyoung made his way inside his car to do the same, texting his wife back that he was heading home before he made his way back into the city.

The fight they had that night was along the lines of the same fight they seemed to have every night. Jinyoung went home, showered, and all intentions were good at first until she started in about their sex life, wanting a baby, and how a baby could fix everything. If Jinyoung only saw that they would be so happy together, like they used to be. Jinyoung just cringed and dealt with it, staying silent for the most part until they went their separate ways. Jinyoung went down into his home gym to run on the treadmill for a while, venting his frustrations out via late night cardio. He noticed halfway into his run that he had a new text message, slowing his run to a walk as he grabbed his phone.

Mark: You never told me you got home safe. :((

Jinyoung smirked, turning his treadmill off. He moved to sit on one of the chairs in the room, wrapping a towel around his head.

Jinyoung: I mean, neither did you.

Mark: I’m home safe.

Mark attached a picture of him naked in bed, Jinyoung groaned at the sight. Biting down on his lower lip hard, he moved his hand to his shorts and felt himself growing hard. 

Jinyoung: It’s not nice to tease me.

Mark: Well if I was there, I wouldn’t be teasing. You’d be getting your dick sucked again.

Jinyoung groaned again, pulling the towel over his face for a moment before his wife walked in the room. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Jinyoung, I’m going to bed. Are you coming? Or will you keep sleeping in the guest room.” She watched him from the door, Jinyoung moved the towel and rolled his eyes.

“What do you think?” He glared at her, fixing the towel as he got to his feet.

“That you’re coming to bed and doing your duty as a good husband.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“My duty as a… SoonYe! We are getting a divorce.” Jinyoung growled.

“As long as I have this ring on my finger, I am your wife. I have signed no papers.” She yelled at him, leaving the room. Jinyoung flinched when the door slammed behind him, groaning, he took the towel off his neck and threw it to the side. Gripping his phone tightly, he cursed to himself before he looked down to his phone, the picture of Mark still up, the sight of the boys bright smile had him relaxing a little.

Jinyoung: If only you were here, my night would be better.

Mark: Then let me come over.

Jinyoung: In time… Sleep well my good boy.

Mark: Goodnight Officer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung said he would only see Mark at night, that if he had the time, they would meet up after his shifts. Yet here he was, in the middle of the afternoon, parked in their spot while Mark gave him a blowjob in the front seat of his squad car. His mouth hot as it worked wonders. Jinyoung groaned in the seat, letting his head lean back against the headrest. Jinyoung gave up trying to act like he wasn’t as into Mark, as Mark was into him. The boy had simply asked if he was going on break any time soon and this is what ended up happening. 

Jinyoung groaned when he came, hands fisting in Mark’s hair as he swallowed every last drop Jinyoung had to offer him. He groaned, eyes fluttering at the feeling as Mark licked up every drop that spilled, pulling his head up finally when Jinyoung was clean.

“This better not mean I don’t see you later.” Mark tucked Jinyoung away in his boxers, licking at the corners of his lips. Jinyoung just smirked and moved to fix his pants before he fixed the way his seat was laying back.

“I told you, if I can get out of work on time, I’ll come see you.” Jinyoung moved to pull Mark up into his lap, kissing his lips lightly. 

“My parents are going back to Taiwan in a week, and will be gone all month. You should come over from time to time.” Mark offered, moving to get comfortable in Jinyoung’s lap.

“I can try.” Jinyoung didn’t want to get Mark’s hopes up, but he couldn’t exactly explain to his wife that he was going to sleep somewhere else. The other room gave her enough of a heart attack, he couldn’t picture another house. Unless the fighting got so bad Jinyoung stormed out, which it might at this rate. 

“You’re full of secrets aren’t you. I feel like there is more to you than you’re willing to let on.” Mark sighed, sliding off Jinyoung’s lap to stretch outside of the car. Jinyoung sighed, getting out to wrap his arms around Mark’s torso. He kissed along his neck lightly before pulling him close.

“It’s complicated with me right now, I gotta sort out some shit. Once I get things pretty wrapped up, I’ll tell you, promise. But for now, I just need to keep my life outside of this uniform a little private.” Jinyoung didn’t want Mark to know yet, he didn’t think he’d understand. They weren’t well on their way through the divorce yet, Jinyoung had only mentioned it to his wife but there were no official papers. Those were still being drawn up back in Korea.

“If there is anything I can do… if you’re going through something…” Mark chewed his lip, even if they hadn’t known each other long, he wanted Jinyoung to know he cared, and was there for him. Jinyoung smirked, kissing Mark’s cheek gently before he moved to let him go.

“Don’t worry about me, I can deal with this on my own. It’s you I want to keep safe. You should get to class, I’ll text you if I know I can make it.” Jinyoung added, giving Mark’s ass a gentle pat before he sent him on his way.

“Fine. I’m going to send you nudes in class to pass the time.” Mark smirked as he walked towards his car, Jinyoung rolled his eyes and ran after Mark, pushing his body up against his drivers side door. Jinyoung pressed his hips against Mark’s ass and rolled them carefully. Mark whimpered out, trying to arch his body into Jinyoung’s own as Jinyoung littered his neck with kisses.

“Don’t fucking forget who you belong to.” Jinyoung growled, leaving a nasty love bite on the side of Mark’s neck before he pulled away. Mark whimpered, feeling weak against the door before he turned to Jinyoung.

“Yes Officer.” He grumbled, getting into his car. Jinyoung smirked as he walked back to the squad car, catching a call right as he clicked his seat belt on. 

Back to work for him.

Mark watched Jinyoung take off, lights blaring, he felt a bit of a panic inside him, worrying if Jinyoung was heading into the line of danger. He quickly reached for his phone at the stop sign.

Mark: Please be safe.

Jinyoung: Don’t text while driving.

Mark let out a loud groan and threw his phone into the cup holders, mumbling under his breath as he made his way back to campus. The whole time he had a pit in his stomach, worrying if Jinyoung was okay, but he knew he’d probably text him when he was free.

That was their thing. The whole hooking up had been going on for two weeks now. They didn’t see each other every day, but more often than not, Jinyoung ended up at their spot. Mark would find himself at Jinyoung’s beautiful mercy for a few rounds before they sat under the stars together, talking about their lives. Mark wouldn’t lie, he got nervous during the days that Jinyoung didn’t text him back right away. Or days that Jinyoung told him they couldn’t meet up because of work. He knew Jinyoung worked hard but that didn’t mean he had to deny himself time to relax. 

Getting to school, Mark made his way to his classes, actually being on time for once, which was new to him. He half paid attention, finding himself nervously checking his phone under the desk every few minutes to see if Jinyoung had texted him. By the time class was over, Mark was a wreck, making his way down to the cafeteria where he knew his friends would be. They stayed at the same table every day during their off times, and sure enough, when Mark walked over Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam were huddled around a computer watching some youtube video. Mark slumped down and put his head on the table, groaning to himself.

“What’s up with him?” Bambam looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“I think he and the secret boyfriend have finally called it quits.” Yugyeom teased, smirking at Mark who picked his head up and shot an angry glare towards the younger male.

“I do not have a secret boyfriend.” Mark defended himself, because Jinyoung wasn’t his boyfriend.

“No, he can’t get a boyfriend remember. He has a crush on that cop guy, Officer Park.” Bambam reminded Yugyeom, he thought for a moment before he nodded, remembering.

“Oooooooh yeah, Officer Handsome. The reason he won’t come out and tag anymore, and actually does his homework, and has plans every night because he thinks that he has a shot with a cop. The guy is probably married.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, sitting back some. Mark kicked Youngjae under the table. Yugyeom nodded in agreement.

“Fuck you all, Officer Park and I just…” Mark sighed, sitting back in the seat a little, moving to check his phone. Still no message from Jinyoung.

“Yeah yeah, one day he will realize that you’re all he wants and you can drive away in his cop car.” Bambam teased.

“You know what, you can all go to hell. I was late to class because I was busy blowing him, so.” Mark growled, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the boys just laughed at him.

“You liar! You’re just saying that shit so we’ll stop picking on you.” Youngjae laughed. 

“No. I’m not. Where the fuck do you think I go every night? I meet up with him, we fuck, and then I go home. As long as I keep my grades up, and he doesn’t have to come arrest me, I can keep this up, however long I want.” Mark was still annoyed, but the second his phone went off, he dove for it to see who it was.

Jinyoung: I’m safe, stop worrying.

Mark took a deep breath, sliding down in his chair more.

“So all that shit on your neck, that’s him?” Youngjae’s jaw had dropped, looking to the others before he moved to snatch Mark’s phone.

Flipping through the texts, Youngjae’s jaw dropped, he saw all the pictures, all the dirty talk. Mark being an adorable fool. It was clear his friend was in love, though from the tone, Jinyoung wasn’t as attached, or at least he was keeping a distance for a while, but he couldn’t tell why. Then again, he knew a lot of Korean men that liked to keep their personal life private, it was sometimes in their nature. 

“Give that back.” Mark snatched it up, pushing Youngjae before he moved to scroll down to the bottom, quickly typing back to Jinyoung.

Mark: I wasn’t worried at all, I was in class.

Jinyoung: You’re going to try lying to a cop? Just for that, I’m not meeting you tonight.

Mark: Bullshit!!! Fine. I was worried about you, but I also went to class and did all my work. So you have to meet me.

Jinyoung: I’ll think about it.

Mark: The nights I don’t meet up with you mean I can go out and get into trouble.

Jinyoung: If I come into work and see you sitting there for processing, you’re going to be in deep shit.

Mark: I miss you…

Jinyoung: I miss you too.

Mark smiled, leaning to rest his head in his hands as he watched the phone carefully.

“A bunch of cops get together during the week and play basketball down by the boardwalk. Maybe we can go see if hot cop is there.” Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows, getting up carefully. Mark looked up with wide eyes, shaking his head no before his friends were grabbing him. He tried to fight it as they all but dragged him to his car.

“He is going to think I’m stalking him.” Mark whined, getting into the car.

“You are…” Youngjae smirked, sitting next to his best friend before he looked up the address to the park. Mark sighed, not willing to admit he was excited at the idea of maybe getting to see Jinyoung again. He had a weird feeling he wouldn’t be seeing him that night. 

Driving down to the park, Mark made sure they all stopped at the pizza place across the street and got food, so it didn’t look like they were just there to spy on the cops. Taking their drinks and their food, the four of them walked down the sidewalk by the basketball courts. He saw a few people running around playing together. Raising an eye, the boys walked into the courts and sat on the nearby bleachers, Mark’s eyes scanned around before he saw Jinyoung and his jaw dropped.

It was one of those situations where in movies, and television, the main character got tunnel vision. The world seemed to slow down and the only thing in motion was the target in sight. Jinyoung was wearing well fitted basketball shorts, shirtless, and sweaty. Jinyoung shirtless was everything Mark dreamed of and more. He was toned to perfection, not overly built, defined in the most wonderful ways. He had a big scar on his side, one Mark had seen when he lifted up his shirt weeks ago, but he never questioned him about it. Mark felt his mouth watering at the sight, snapping to, only when he heard his name being yelled.

“Tuan! What are you doing here?” Jaebum yelled, walking over with his hands on his hips. The boys all sat upright.

“We got pizza and wanted to take a walk. The day’s nice.” Mark said to Jaebum, flashing him a smile. Jaebum rolled his eyes before Jinyoung walked over, wiping his face with a towel. 

“I feel like we’re always running into each other.” Jinyoung smirked, looking at Mark before he turned his attention to the other boys. They all watched Jinyoung with wide eyes, knowing about what was happening between him and Mark, it was interesting to see their interactions.

“Yeah well I heard a bunch of old men were trying to play basketball down here, thought we’d come and have a laugh.” Mark teased, smirking to himself. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow before he threw the ball at Mark. It landed in Mark’s lap making the young boy choke out. Mark nearly dropped his food, looking up to glare at Jinyoung.

“Are you any better?” Jinyoung challenged, taking a few steps back. Mark set his food down and threw the ball at Jinyoung who easily caught it and moved to throw it towards the hoop. Lucky shot, it sunk right in. A blonde haired guy Mark had never seen before caught the ball and ran over to them.

“You really wanna play with a bunch of kids?” He asked and Jinyoung shrugged.

“What else are we doing. Jackson, take your shirt off.” Jaebum smirked, removing his to match Jinyoung. 

“Better the children keep their clothes on.” Jinyoung winked, Mark gasped before he nodded for Yugyeom and Bambam to join him. The two set their food down and got up, not really dressed to play basketball but it didn’t really matter. Mark didn’t like Jinyoung challenging him like this, even if he knew he had to keep a front in front of the other cops. 

The shirts and skins three on three game started. None of them were exceptional, but they were decent enough to make the game interesting. Jinyoung and Mark had an exceptional ability to put their sex life on pause to take the game serious, the two of them ruthless as if they had something to prove against each other. Jaebum couldn’t help but be amused by it, watching Jinyoung show up the kids they almost arrested the other day. He noticed the amount of hickies on the boys neck though, and the way he watched Jinyoung carefully. Call it intuition, but he felt like something was off. 

Jinyoung sank the last shot, winning things for the cops. In a display of alpha male power, the three of them jumped up to chest bump. Jinyoung smirked turning to Mark, giving him a wink as he walked over. Sweat dripping down his face and neck. Mark watched his body carefully and let out a small whimper.

“Fuck off.” Mark blurted out, pushing Jinyoung away from him. It might have just been an excuse to feel his naked chest, but nobody needed to know that.

“Come on lover boy, leave the cop alone.” Bambam pulled Mark back, not wanting him to make things obvious.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum yelled from the shaded area. He nodded towards the gate. Jinyoung looked over and his eyes went wide. His heart dropped in his chest seeing his wife walk into the basketball court holding a bag of food. He had forgotten she asked if they wanted food, offering to bring it to them on her break.

“Ayyyyy Mrs. Park! Jinyoung, your wife is a goddess.” Jackson ran over to her, taking the food from her. SoonYe bowed her head and flashed them all a bright smile, looking over to Jinyoung, she chewed her lip.

“Your… wife?” Mark looked over to Jinyoung, his jaw dropped slightly. He had never felt this type of pain in his chest before. A heart break unlike any other. He was an actual joke to Jinyoung. He was just being used for Jinyoung to enjoy when he wanted, before he went home to his wife. Jinyoung sighed. He went to go speak but Mark was walking away quickly. Jinyoung growled.

“Jinyoung!” SoonYe called, Jinyoung looked at her before he ran over to Mark, trying to stop him before he left. Mark was having none of it. He rushed out of the basketball court and took off through the connected park. Jinyoung didn’t care if his wife was there, he chased after Mark.

Eyes burning with tears, Mark moved as fast as his legs would carry him, not looking back to see if Jinyoung was following him. He felt hands on him though, whimpering when Jinyoung grabbed him. He tried to fight it but Jinyoung was too strong. He felt his body get pinned to the nearest tree, similar to how it felt when Jinyoung had arrested him the first time.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Mark yelled, trying to fight against Jinyoung’s hold.

“Listen to me!” Jinyoung tried, frowning when he saw the tears falling down Mark’s cheek.

“You’re a fucking liar! You have a wife! That’s why you’ve never invited me over, or why you never stay.” Mark pushed his face into the tree, not wanting to let Jinyoung see him so upset.

“I’m in the middle of a divorce, Jackson doesn’t know that yet.” Jinyoung said loud enough for Mark to hear. Mark froze, not used to Jinyoung yelling. When his body stopped thrashing around, Jinyoung let him go, Mark turned around slowly, rubbing at his eyes. 

“A divorce? That’s bullshit! You’re just making this shit up so we’ll keep fucking.” Mark rubbed his face again, looking at Jinyoung finally. It actually hurt his heart to see Mark looking at him that way.

“I’m a gay man that got married to a woman back in Korea as soon as he graduated school. Because I had to serve my time in the military there, and didn’t think I’d find love. I wanted to come to America and make a life for us, but I can’t deny who I am or what I am. That’s the real reason we’re going back to Korea in a few months, because I’m filing for divorce but she wants me to face our families and explain my reason. I didn’t want to tell you until the papers had been officially handed to her.” Jinyoung kept his voice down, not wanting to risk anyone around them hearing what was going on. Mark watched Jinyoung carefully, trying to figure out if he was being honest or not. He didn’t see why Jinyoung had a reason to lie, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt like an idiot for sleeping with a married man.

“You should have told me about her when this started.” Mark pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“When what started? When I went to arrest you and wounded up here, how many weeks later, fucking you into oblivion six times a week because I can’t stand the thought of being away from you? Knowing that I go from being with you, to being home with her, wishing you were still with me.” Jinyoung sighed, taking a step back from Mark. His eyes diverted down at the ground, knowing he was in the wrong for not telling Mark, but that didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t turn back time.

“You should have never let me get attached to you! I’m falling in love with a married man.” Mark blurted out, making his eyes go wide. Jinyoung froze, watching Mark carefully. Mark cursed himself for opening his mouth, turning around to push his face back into the tree.

“I promise you, I had no intention of feeling for you the way that I do… but I don’t think it’s wrong! I’m getting a divorce, she plans to move back to Korea. Just stick with me a few more months, I should have all of this sorted out by the new year.” Jinyoung frowned, hoping that Mark believed him. Watching him carefully, Mark sighed, not sure what to do in a situation like this.

“Now it’s you that has to promise me something.” Mark pushed himself off the tree, moving closer to Jinyoung.

“Anything.” Jinyoung pouted, moving to put his hands on Mark’s hips. 

“You’ll stay with me, as many nights as you can when my parents go away. If you’re getting a divorce, you don’t need to be home. I want you. I don’t want to keep feeling like a fuck toy to you, not that… I mind most of the time. Also. I want you naked, fully naked, every time we have sex.” Mark tried to look serious at that last bit, his eyes scanning down Jinyoung’s body before he let out a groan.

“What is it with you, and me being naked?” Jinyoung moved to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck, pulling him close.

“Do you not see what you look like without a shirt on?” Mark leaned up to push his forehead against Jinyoung’s own.

“I see what I look like.” Jinyoung laughed, leaning in to kiss Mark gently. He didn’t let it linger though, in case someone came looking for them. He pulled away and slid his hands into his pockets.

“We have to get back, and you have to be nice to her. I’ll do what you asked of me, just play fair.” Jinyoung knew it would be hard for Mark, but they needed to get through this. Mark grumbled to himself before he started back for the basketball courts. Jinyoung walked by his side, keeping his distance as they got back to the courts.

SoonYe looked up when Jinyoung got back, she looked mad, which Jinyoung assumed she was going to be. Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck and walked in through the gate towards her. She walked over to him and shoved his chest. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, giving her a look that warned her to behave.

“Don’t start.” He warned, watching Youngjae and Yugyeom walk over. They had been enjoying the traditional Korean food she had brought.

“You can’t just go chasing people like that!” She yelled in Korean. Jinyoung sighed, doing his best to keep his temper from flaring up in front of people. 

“I’m a cop. Going after people like that is my job.” Jinyoung reminded her, his voice neutral as he tried to defuse a fight from starting.

“You’re not on duty right now, so you have no need to be stupid. How are we going to start a family if you’re not scared about getting yourself killed.” She shook her head, throwing her hands up dramatically.

“We aren’t starting a family, do you really want to do this here.” Jinyoung moved closer to her, you could see from the tension in his jaw, he was close to his breaking point with her.

“When we go home to Korea, and you look your family in the eyes, and tell them you want to leave me, we will see what happens.” She thought of that as a threat. Jinyoung narrowed his eyebrows.

“What are they saying?” Mark whispered to Youngjae and Yugyeom, looking confused.

“Oh.. uh. That’s his wife… she wants a baby. He told her there is no way, and she knows why. She said when they go to Korea, she will get his parents to convince him not to leave her.” Yugyeom whispered, Mark narrowed his eyebrows. He glared at her, not overly thrilled with the way she was yelling at Jinyoung.

“I will tell them exactly what I have been telling you. That for my own personal reasons, I can no longer be your babysitter, and I can’t keep being your husband. As a good person, you won't keep me trapped in something that’s toxic for us both.” Jinyoung growled. SoonYe just laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Because you’re cheating again, but I won't let you run off with your whore. Don’t think I don’t notice things.” She reached up and shoved him by his neck, poking a spot where Mark had left a small hickey.

“Park SoonYe. You’re in public, and would do wise to not insult your husband. Don’t forget your place.” Jaebum came up, glaring at her. She took a step back and let out a laugh, looking Jaebum up and down. 

“If I’m no longer to be his wife, I don’t have to do anything.” She reminded the both of them before she took her leave. Jinyoung didn’t even bother going after her, he watched her leave. Jaebum could tell how upset he was, everyone saw the tension running through his shoulders. Mark went to reach out to him but Jaebum got to him first.

“You’re getting divorced, just hold onto that.” Jaebum pushed their heads together, Jinyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jaebum helped him, breathing in and out with him. Jinyoung got himself calm before he pulled back and moved to put his hands on the side of Jaebum’s face giving, him a smile.

“Alright, you good?” Jaebum said and Jinyoung nodded his head. Jackson walked over and pushed the two of them apart.

“You’re making me jealous. But wait… who gave you that mark?” Jackson pushed Jinyoung’s head to look at the mark on his neck, raising an eyebrow. Jaebum looked closer, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh uh…” Jinyoung smirked, waving Mark over to him. Mark pointed to himself before he walked over, nervously. Bowing his head to the officer. He felt so small in that moment, looking at the two other cops sizing him up. Jinyoung moved the towel around Mark’s neck, showing off his own handy work.

“Are you a vampire?” Jackson yelled, moving to look closer at Mark’s neck, pushing his shirt down to see the ones trailing down his chest. “Kid, if he’s abusing you… I can take him in.” 

“Don’t!” Jinyoung warned, pulling Jackson away from him.

“You’re lucky we didn’t arrest him the other day.” Jaebum laughed.

“What would have happened?” Mark frowned, Jinyoung often told him about being careful when he was around the other officers.

“Nothing but a slap on the wrist since it’s just assault charges. Drug related charges, DUI, any arrest warrants would cause him to lose his job.” Jackson thought some, Jaebum nodded his head.

“Which means if any of you get in trouble, or get him in trouble, you’ll have me to deal with.” Jinyoung pointed to the friends who looked nervous, looking to each other for support.

“He doesn’t go out when we do shit now. Only if we’re behaving.” Bambam swore, Jaebum groaned.

“Don’t admit to doing dumb shit around cops!” Jaebum threw a towel at him. Youngjae hit the back of his head. Mark just smirked and moved closer to Jinyoung to look at the mark on his neck.

“I told you I was getting divorced.” Jinyoung moved to lift Mark’s chin up so they were face to face.

“Doesn’t change our agreement.” Mark made clear, Jinyoung nodded his head several times before he leaned in and kissed Mark gently. Their friends around them of course, decided to act like children. Making kissing sounds and hyping it up. Jinyoung didn’t want attention drawn to them, he pulled away and swatted at both Jackson and Jaebum.

“You would fall for the criminal.” Jaebum teased, patting Jinyoung on the shoulder.

“I’ve got a soft spot for the kid.” Jinyoung sighed, shoving his friend away. The radio in the distance went off. All of them turned their heads to listen, hearing the call, they all groaned. The three of them raced quickly to their bags. 

“Did they say how many hostages?” Jaebum yelled in Korean, Jinyoung shook his head no.

“Doesn’t matter, we will know more once we get there.” Jinyoung and them quickly started to change, it didn’t matter if they were out in the open, they needed to get ready to go to the call. 

“Wait. Hostages?” Youngjae yelled, Mark looked up at the word, his eyes wide.

“Stay out of trouble!” Jinyoung yelled before they raced for their cars, taking off with their sirens blaring.

“He will be okay.” Youngjae assured, moving to rub Mark’s shoulder. Mark just frowned, watching Jinyoung leave.

“He better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i already have a lot of this written, and will probably update it between things. it started as some random idea i was talking about on twitter and blew up into this. i have a lot planned for it, there are some crazy twists. i don't think it will be too long? if you liked it though please let me know, don't be a silent reader! comments are food for writers. you can also [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) who knows your ideas might be the next thing i post


End file.
